LAS HERMANAS DE LOS RRBZ Y SUS NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS POR LAS PPGZ
by kaoru00233
Summary: QUE PASARIAN SI LOS RRBZ CONOCEN A TRES CHICAS QUE MOJO DICE QUE SON SUS HERMANAS Y LAS TIENEN QUE CUIDAR Y SI ELLOS CONOSEN LA VERDADERA PERSONALIDAD DE LAS PPGZ Y SE ENMORAN DE ELLAS ...SU HERMANAS ESTAN AQUI PARA DESTUIR A LAS PPGZ...QUE HARAN ELLOS POR QUIEN DECIDIRAN POR SU AMOR VERDADERO O POR SU FAMILIA ...CONTRAPARTE X CONTRAPARTE


LAS HERMANAS DE LOS RRBZ Y SUS NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS POR LAS PPGZ

CAP 1 :NUSTRAS HERMANAS

EN LA CIUDAD TOKIO

SEÑOR MOJO COMO A ESTADO -DIJO UN HOMBRE CALVO Y VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE Y ANTIOJOS NEGROS(COMO LOS HOMBRE DE NEGRO XD)

MUY BIEN LU ,COMO VAN-CONTESTE EL HOMBRE LLAMADO MOJO MIRANDO ATRAVEZ DE UNA VENTANA HACIA UN JARDIN DONDE SE ENCONTRAVAN TRES NIÑAS Y UN HOMBER

MUY BIEN SEÑOR YA ESTAN LISTA PARA IRSE -DIJO EL NOMBRADO LU

MUY BIEN ALISTALAS QUE LA VENGO A BUSCAR ESTA MISMA TARDE -DIJO MOJO

MUY BIEN SEÑOR ESTA MISMA TARDE ESTARAN LISTAS

EN LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA SALTADILLA

OIGAN SOCIOS ESTOY ABURRIDO-DIJO UN CHICO RUBIO QUE ESTABA EN EL SILLON DE CABEZA

YO ESTOY DEACUERDO COM BOOMER -DIJO UN CHICO MORENO TIRADO EN EL PISO

BIEN QUE TAL SI VAMOS A MOLESTAR A LAS SUPER BOBAS -DIJO UN CHICO PELIROJO

SIIIII-DIJIERON BOOMER Y BUTCH AL UNISONO

EN EL PARQUE DE NUEVA SATADILLA

OIGAN HAY VIENEN-DIJO BOOMER EMOSIONADO

TRANQUILISATE SOCIO-LE DIJO BRICK A BOOMER

SI PORQUE VIENE TU NOVIA NO DEBES PONERTE ASI-DIJO BUTCH EN UN TONO BURLON

OIGAN TRIO DE IDIOTAS -DIJO UNA CHICA MORENA

BELLOTA NO SEAS ASI NO VES QUE ALOS POBRES LE FALTA CEREBRO -DIJO UNA CHICA PELIROJA

BOMBON!-DIJO UNA CHICA RUBIA

OYE PIOJOSA NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NINGUNOS IDIOTAS-LE GRITO BUTCH A BELLOTA

SI USTEDES SERAN LAS IDIOTAS -DIJO BRICK

HOLA BURBUJA-DIJO BOOMER

HOLA BOOMER-DIJO BURBUJA UN POCO SONROJADA

EN LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO

HATA QUE TE DIGNAS A VENIR POR NOSOTRAS -DIJO UNA NIÑA DE UN 12 AÑOS (MEY)

SI DE TODAS FORMAS DA IGUAL ESO VAMOS DE SE NOS VA A IR EL VUELO -DOJO MOJO

YO QUIERO FRITURAS -DIJO UNA NIÑA MORENA DE UNOS 12 AÑOS (BRUT)

BRUT EN EL AEROPUETO COMPRAMOS -DIJO OJO DE MALA GANA

SI FRITURAS -GRITO UNA NIÑA RUBIA DE 12 AÑOS QUE SALTABA DE UN LADO PARA OTRO(BRAT)

MEY ,BRAT, BRUT PUEDEN CAMINAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ-GRITO MOJO A LAS NIÑAS

BUENO PERO NO ES PARA QUE TE ENOJES CON NOSOTRAS-LE DE VOLVIO EL GRITO MEY

BIEN BIEN VMOS -DIJO MOJO HACIENDO SEÑA PARA PARAR A UN TAXI

EN LA CIUDAD DE SALTADILLA

SI ...SI... YA... ENTENDI YA VAMOS AYA ...DECIA BRICK POR SU TELEFONO

QUE PASA SOCIO-PREGUNRO BOOMER LLENDO ASIA BRICK

MOJO DICE QUE TENEMOS QUE IR A LA CASA Y LIMPIARLA POR QUE TENEMOS VISITAS-DECIA BRICK CON MUCHA FLOGERA

VA ESTO SE ESTABA PONENDO INTERESANTE-DECIA BUTCH EN TONO DE BURLA

MIENTRAS QUE LAS PPGZ LOS MIRABAN ALGO ESTRAÑADAS YA QUE LOS CHICO SE REIAN PELIABAN Y GRITABAN

CHICAS QUE TAL SI VAMOS POR UN HELADO -DIJO BOMBON

SI ESTOY DEACUERDO-DIJO BELOTA CAMINANDO DETRAS DE BOMBON

MIENTRAS QUE BURBUJA VEIA A LOS CHICOS Y SE REIAS SOLA Y CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA SALIO CORRIENDO ASIA LAS CHICAS

BIEN CHICOS VAMOS LAS MOLESTAMOS UN RATO MAS Y LUEGO NS VAMOS A LA CASA-DIJO BUTCH

SI PERO DONDE ESTAN?-DIJO BOOMER CON UN SIGNO DE PREEGUNTA EN LA CABEZA

ES SIERTO NOS DEJARON SOLOS-DIJO BRICK VIENDO PARA TODOS LADOS

BIEN YA QUE VAMOS A CASA-DIJO BUTCH ENPEZANDO A CAMINAR

3 HORAS DEPUES

EN EL AEROPUERTO DE NUEVA SALTADILLA

POR FIN LLEGMOS-DIJO MEY

ESTOY CANSADA MOJO-DIJO BRAT

MOJO Y QUE VAMOS HACER AHORA-DIJO BRUT CRUSADA DE BRAZOS

BIEN AHORA VAMOS A CAMINAR HASTA LA CASA QUE ALGUEN NOS ESPERA AHI-DIJO MOJO CONTENTO

POR QUE NOS NOS DIJISTE MOJO NO SABIAMOS QUE TENIAS UNA NOVIA-DIJO BRAT DANDOLE UNOS PEQUEÑOS CODAZOS

SI MOJO QUIEN ES LA AFORTUNADA-DECIA BRUT HACIENDO LA MISMA ACCION DE BRAT

NIÑAS INSOLENTER NO HABLEN ASI-DECIA MOJO MUY SONROJADO IMAGINANDOSE A LA SEÑORITA KENE EN LA COSINA DE SU CASA

BIEN ENTONCE QUIENES SON-DIJO MEY ABRIENDO UN PAKETE DE OSITOS DE GOMAS (ME GUSTAN LA GOMITAS XP)

SON PERSONAS MUY ESPECIALES -DECIA MOJO SALIENDO DE AEROPUERTO SEGUIDO DE LAS RRGZ

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS DE CAMINAR

YA LLEGAMOS MIS NIÑAS-DIJO MOJO ABRIENDO LA PUETA MOSTRANDO A TRES CHICOS CORRIENDO DE UN LADO AL OTRO Y CUANDO VIERON A MOJO FRENARON DE GOLPE CHOCANDO UNO TRAS OTRO

MOJO HACE HORAS QUE TE ESPERAMOS-DIJO BUTCH LEBANTANDOSE DEL PISO

Y QUIENES SON ESTOS INUTILES-DIJO BRUT SALIENDO DE DETRAS DE MOJO

OYE MOCOSA A QUIEN LE DICES INUTILES-DIJO BRICK PARANDOSE EN FRENTE DE BRUT

PUES AL QUE ESTA EN FRENTE EL ELLA-DIJO MEY ASIENDOSE MOSTRAR

A MI HERMANO NADIE LE DICE INUTIL MAS QUE YO -DIJO MEJOR DICHO GRITO BUTCH

PUES A MI HERMANA NO LE GRITAS-GRITO BRAT ENTRANDO A LA HABITACION

PUES NO GRITES TU-LE GRITO BOOMER A BRAT

BUENO YA CALLENCEN!-GRITO MOJO A TODO PULMON

NO HASTA QUE NOS ESPLIQUEN QUIENES SON ELLO/AS-MEY ,BRICK GRITARON AL MISMO TIEMPO

PUES ELLAS SON SUS HERMANAS-APUNTANDOLAS- Y ELLOS SON SUS HERMANOS-DIJO MOJO AHORA APUNTANDOLOS

QUEEEEEEEE!-GRITARON DOLOS LOS CHICOS AL MISMO TIEMPO

Y LAS TRAJE PARA DESTRUIR A LAS PPGZ-DIJO MOJO RIENDO DIABOLICAMENTE

Q-U-E -DECIAN LAS CHICAS

MIENTRAS Q LOS CHICOS SE HABIAN DESMAYADO

CONTI...

NO SE SI LES GUSTO PERO DENME UNA OPORTUNIDA ES EL PRIMERO QUE AGO Y SI QUIEREN CONOSER A LAS RRGZ ENTEN A MI PAGINA VOY A SUBIR FOTOS DE ELLAS HASTA LA PROXIMA MIKI XD


End file.
